kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pegasus Cup
Orichalcum |reward3=Defense Up Dark Matter |unlock=Complete Monstro. |seed1=9 |team1=Ghost Bandits |enem1=Search Ghost x 2 Bandit x 1 Air Soldier x 3 |seed2=8 |team2=Marauders |enem2=Bandit x 2 Barrel Spider x 3 Shadow x 4 |seed3=7 |team3=Sluggers |enem3=Fat Bandit x 1 Large Body x 2 Pot Spider x 1 Barrel Spider x 1 |seed4=6 |team4=Pots & Bolts |enem4=Pot Spider x 5 Yellow Opera x 3 Green Requiem x 2 |seed5=5 |team5=The Big Combo |enem5=Fat Bandit x 2 Search Ghost x 4 |seed6=4 |team6=Toadstool |enem6=Black Fungus x 3 |seed7=3 |team7=Pots & Barrels |enem7=Pot Spider x 5 Barrel Spider x 5 |seed8=2 |team8=Giant Impact |enem8=Fat Bandit x 3 Large Body x 2 |seed9=1 |team9=Leon & Yuffie |enem9=Leon Yuffie }} The Pegasus Cup is the second tournament at Olympus Coliseum in Kingdom Hearts. The Pegasus Cup becomes available for Sora to enter after completing Monstro. Afterward, Phil puts up the trophy in the Lobby. This cup is the second easiest of the four Coliseum Tournaments, consisting of Heartless that Sora has already encountered thus far. There are a total of nine rounds that Sora needs to win in order to complete the Pegasus Cup, with the Leon and Yuffie being the most difficult of the enemies to defeat. Upon successful completion of the Pegasus Cup, Sora learns Strike Raid. Afterward, Phil puts up the trophy in the Lobby. Strategy ;Leon & Yuffie Leon and Yuffie appear as the first seed in the Pegasus Cup, and Leon's abilities improve significantly here. The player should start by defeating Yuffie first, as she has less HP, and then concentrate on Leon. This time, apart from the occasional slashes and fireballs, Leon goes into Limit Break mode when he has less than half of his HP left. This occurs when his Gunblade becomes longer and has a blue glow to it. Nonetheless, this attack makes him more difficult to defeat; while Leon is in Limit Break mode, his attacks become more powerful. The player may use melee attacks on him while he is not in Limit Break mode, and as in the previous encounter, fend off the fireballs with Guard. While he is in Limit Break mode, there are a few instances where he will walk (note: walk, not run) towards Sora and attack him. This is the cue for Sora to use Guard to fend off his attacks. When several Guards are performed successfully, Leon's Limit Break stops and he has to power up. This move may be time-consuming, but it does give Sora more experience every time he deflects Leon's attacks. When Leon runs towards Sora and plunges the Gunblade into the ground, it is best to attack Leon from the back. Continue doing so until Leon's HP is depleted. As in the previous encounter, do not be shy about using the Keyblade, because Leon can now heal when his HP is running out. Do also remember to heal when necessary. In the Pegasus Cup, Yuffie appears alongside Leon as the first seed. Unlike Leon, Yuffie carries out long-range attacks, and Yuffie has less HP than Leon, so make use of her attacks and defeat her before concentrating on Leon. Her normal attacks include throwing her shuriken towards Sora - dodging it will be futile, because the shuriken follows Sora wherever he goes. Instead, lock on to Yuffie and deflect her attacks with Guard and Counterguard. If the shuriken is successfully deflected, Sora will gain more experience. Also, if the deflected shuriken hits Yuffie, it will stun her for a while - take this opportunity to hit her with the Keyblade as many times as you can. When she powers up the shuriken and makes it larger, be on your guard: the large shuriken is very difficult to deflect, or it cannot be deflected at all. Yuffie can heal whenever her HP is depleting, so attack whenever she stops moving. Do also remember to heal whenever necessary. There is usually not much time in the battle when Yuffie is not moving, always flipping and jumping and dodging, so it is wise casting Stop(ra/ga) every so often. Enemies Heartless File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Air Soldier KH.png|Air Soldier File:Large_Body_(KHII).png|Large Body File:Fat Bandit (KHII).png|Fat Bandit File:Yellow Opera KH.png|Yellow Opera File:Green Requiem KH.png|Green Requiem File:Bandit KH.png|Bandit File:Pot Spider KH.png|Pot Spider File:Barrel Spider KH.png|Barrel Spider File:Search Ghost KH.png|Search Ghost File:Black Fungus KH.png|Black Fungus Somebodies File:Leon KH.png|'Leon' File:Yuffie KH.png|'Yuffie' Trivia *In Kingdom Hearts II, the Phil Cup trophy was accidentally mislabeled as the Pegasus Cup trophy, and vice versa. Category:Kingdom Hearts Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Minigames Category:Olympus Coliseum Cups